kamen rider champion episodes 9 to 13
by NickSter891
Summary: the introduction of my secondary rider and the last of the stuff i know when it takes place in gaim from now on this is mostly original content


episode 9 to save a friend or ryoji's transformation

Nick: (calls ryoma) yeah hi i'm on the roof how do i get down

Ryoma: there should be

Nick: hold it call waiting (switches) hello

Kouta: nick ryoji's driver's broken

Nick: let me guess the white rider did it

Kouta: that's what micchy says wait how did you

Nick: yeah i know the guy under the armor long story short he's got anger issues now if you'll excuse me my portal closed and i'm stuck on top of a building and a guy who works in it is waiting to tell me how to get down

Kouta: oh okay (hangs up)

Nick: hey i'm back

Ryoma: what i was going to say is there should be a flight mode on your bike

Nick: THE VENUS FLYER CAN FLY I THOUGHT IT WAS A HOVER BIKE

Ryoma: it was i upgraded it remember

Nick: oh yeah (tosses it and it unfolds into flight mode)

Ryoma: you're not afraid of heights are you

Nick: no no just curious there isn't an elevator i could take is there

Ryoma: nope gotta go working on something (hangs up)

Nick: (flies down on his bike)

(later)

Nick: (arrives to help kouta and mitsuzane only to witness ryoji's transformation into a kinda hideous category h invess) uh oh

invess ryoji: (roars and just runs off the power messing with his mind)

Kouta: ryoji no

Ryoma: (watching on a camera while admiring two new lockseeds and a new driver says to someone off screen) go (tosses them the driver and lockseeds) he'll need your help

(the words to be continued appear)

(and now the dramatic conclusion)

(later)

Nick: (is trying to fight off sigurd and the bixi invess with a returned musou sabre answers his phone) not a good time ryoma WHAT DO YOU MEAN BACK UP'S ON IT'S WAY

(a portal opens from helheim and a young man riding a wind driven carnation bike slams into sigurd knocking him back)

Nick: oh that's what you meant (hangs up)

young man: (tosses one of the lockseeds to nick and puts a new driver on) i'm here to help use your energy form with that lock ryoma says it should free your friend

Nick: (puts on the genesis driver) who are you

young man: my name is yuusha gaoh but my enemies shall know me as kamen rider brave

Lockseed: apple energy

Yuusha: henshin

Yuusha's Driver: lock on GAO! APPLE ENERGY ARMS HEROIC LEGEND BRAVE

Yuusha: (starts firing at sigurd when his ride wear appears with guns hidden in the legs while his armor drops his arms weapon being a broad sword at the moment) i've got this you help ryoji

Nick: gladly

Nick's genesis driver: lock on liquid ONION ENERGY ARMS

Nick: this is between you and me ryoji (charges the bixi invess) nothing personal though

(the song brave heart starts playing in the back ground)

(the two riders fight their respective opponents)

Nick: (while yuusha's busy with sigurd loads the new lockseed with a giant n on it onto his sonic arrow) COME BACK TO US RYOJI

Sonic arrow: restoring

Nick: (fires it)

(the blast hits ryoji separating him from the invess and reverting it to an elementary form)

Ryoji: (hits a wall nearby) okay ow

Yuusha's driver: apple energy sparking

Yuusha: (does a finisher similar to ike's final smash from smash bros)

Sid: (as the force of impact on the ground forces him out of it) i'm going to be sore tomorrow

Invess: (sees it's out numbered and gets hit by nick's rider kick exploding)

Nick: (transforms back) thanks for the help

Yuusha: (does the same) consider me one of the guys

(they shake hands)

((end of episode 9))

(episode 10 because i'm weird)

(after the two of them find out kouta and kaito have been captured they ride off)

Yuusha: so it'll take us till the end of the episode to get there for some reason what do you wanna do

Nick: well we could either play a children's card game

Yuusha: what now

Nick: or we could be jerks and explain our back stories for the whole entire episode

Yuusha: lets do it

Nick: so seeing as i have a boring back story you first

Yuusha: i grew up in a small town in japan my father went to school with ryoma

Nick: the creepy guy who made the drivers

Yuusha: yep anyway turns out i'm adopted so now i'm searching for my real father

Nick: neat

Yuusha: what about you

Nick: oh i'm canadian came here for school got invited to join team gaim also i think i might be adopted too but that's a long story

Yuusha: dad's a jerk

Nick: mostly to me yes

(they arrive and sneak in as the mysterious rider looks on smirking under his helmet)

(end of episode 10)

(episode 11 escape and a new ally)

Nick: (finds them being led off by a bunch of kurokage troopers) great we're out numbered how many can you take

Yuusha: not enough that you wouldn't be

(they get grabbed by a man and led off)

Nick: the fuck

Man: my name's huffin b. puffin if you want to save your friends then come with me

Nick: why should we trust you

Huffin: because i used to be a detective

Yuusha: oh cool

(the three sneak around to cool spy music and after meeting up with mitsuzane and finding kouta)

HP: so what's the plan

Yuusha: i thought nick had a plan

Nick: i thought micchy had a plan

Mitsuzane: we're screwed aren't we

Nick: that depends is yoko behind us

HP: no

Nick: then we have a chance

(after a bit of planning)

HP: why do i have to be the look out

Yuusha: cause you don't have a driver

HP: riiiiiiiiiiight

Nick: okay micchy you go right yuusha left and i'll go straight ahead (they split up)

(end of chapter 11)

(chapter 12 machiner's coming and the new rider is a kumquat)

(the mysterious man from before stands outside)

Man: they will regret firing me HENSHIN

Belt: machine arms mechanical supremacy (mechanical noises as the man transforms into a cyborg like rider)

Man: heh time to show them the power of machiner

Nick: (finds an abandoned lab evidently machiner's old lab and finds a prototype and the plans to an upgrade to the sonic arrow) interesting (basically it's a cross bow grip similar to the drake grip from kamen rider kabuto)

Ryoma: what are you doing in here this lab is off limits

Nick: i was looking for my friends (sees ryoma's driver) you're wearing a sengoku driver (holds back a laugh)

Ryoma: shut up it helps me relax also someone stole my genesis core

Nick: who's lab is this anyway

Ryoma: he calls himself machiner now he's insane he thinks the only way to stop the helheim forest is with machines and (they hear a blast nearby)

Nick: let me guess he's attacking right now cause you fired him

Ryoma: i prefer to say let go but yeah

Nick: you're a douche bag you know that

Ryoma: can you just help

Nick: fine and don't bother firing me i don't work for you

((end of chapter 12))

(champion side story the first tanabata for champion)

Nick: what's with everyone and bamboo lately

Mitsuzane: really you're kamen rider vega and you don't know what tanabata is

Nick: of course wait that's now

Mitsuzane: yeah tomorrow night

Nick: cool (gets some things he will need for the festival and invites the other riders over)

Mitsuzane: you're inviting the other riders why

Nick: when it comes down to it we're all doing the same thing helping our friends i thought it'd be nice to have a night off

Kouta: awesome who's buying the food

Nick: yuusha's got it covered apparently his adoptive parents are loaded

(once everyone arrives)

Nick: okay i know we have our differences and what not but i'm glad we could all get together and just relax for once

the others: here here

(everyone has an awesome time playing card games and drinking punch and stuff)

Jonouchi: ha i've got you now nick

Nick: or do you (plays the winged dragon of ra lol i bet you were expecting poker lol)

Jonouchi: crap (gets his ass kicked)

Mitsuzane: okay everyone lets get writing our wishes

Nick: (writes) I wish everyone could get along

Yuusha: (writes) i wish i could find my real father

(after everyone's written their wishes down the party continues late into the night)

Mitsuzane: (after most of them pass out) who wrote i wish for power

Nick: probably kaito (spits out his drink) no wonder they passed out someone spiked the punch

(and now back to the plot)

(chapter 13 a battle of wills and power)

Nick: (finds machiner) that must be him (contacts yuusha on a walkie talkie they brought with them) dude i'm about to do something stupid regroup with the others and get out NOW

Yuusha: (finds another driver) what i can't just leave you

Nick: fine if i'm not out in 10 minutes bring micchy or one of the others and come find me i'll be fighting a nut job

Yuusha: er okay (hangs up)

Mitsuzane: i got the guys what's the plan

Yuusha: we leave nick's fighting a nut job and if he's not out in 10 minutes we're to go in after him

(with machiner and nick)

Machiner: (laughs) ryoma couldn't face me so he sent a kid

Nick: i'm 27

Machiner: (sarcastically) oh my bad well you just going to stand there or are we going to fight

Nick: (whips out his sengoku driver) how bout we skip the witty banter and get to the kung fu fighting

Machiner: oh it's on

Nick: HENSHIN

Nick's driver: soiya pickle arms tickle my pickle

(everybody was kung fu fighting starts playing in the background)

Ryoma: why'd i program it to say that

(after a bit of fighting)

Driver: pickle squash

Nick: take this (goes double wielding with his light sabres and machiner breaks them with his swords) no

Ryoma: (over a loud speaker) relax as long as the lockseed's intact the swords will regenerate just switch arms

Nick: easy for you to say (switches drivers and arms to onion arms defending with the blade of the sonic arrow)

Yuusha: (comes in with his broad sword and they fight back)

Nick: bout time where's the others

Yuusha: kouta and the others got chased into a portal to helheim but don't worry back up's on it's way

HP: did some one say convenient back up

HP's driver: lock on

HP: henshin

HP's driver: kumquat arms kum kum kumquat

HP: (gets similar rider wear to zangetsu with kumquat armor and no weapon) good thing i took martial arts in high school

Nick: time to see what this bad boy has to offer (whips out the grip)

Machiner: i wouldn't use that if i were you i built it it's untested

Nick: (attaches it to the sonic arrow) consider this it's first test run

Sonic arrow: sonic crossbow ready

Nick: (fires it getting thrown against a wall) ow

Machiner: (goes flying)

(the grip temporarily shorts out as machiner stands up)

Nick: thinking what i'm thinking

HP: triple rider kick

Yuusha: oh yeah

all 3 drivers in no particular order: onion energy sparking kumquat sparking apple energy sparking

(all 3 do a rider kick colliding with machiner forcing him out of the transformation and disabling for now his driver)

Machiner: mark my words i'll be back (runs off)

(later while the trio's getting settled in their new head quarters)

Ryoma: (on speaker phone) i have good news and bad the good news machiner will be out for a while

Yuusha: and the bad

Ryoma: i can't repair the grip and the only one who can is in canada more specifically moose jaw saskatchewan

Nick: that's my home town

(end of chapter 13)


End file.
